Harry Potter and the New Game oneshot
by phantomdemon2
Summary: Harry Potter wakes in a blank void as an entity tells him that he is going to star in his own Video game. I wanted to try and write a video game story and created this oneshot. read and review


**I improved the one-****shot.**

Harry stood in the black void, looking all around as he heard a song in the background. Strangely, he couldn't place the song though it sounded incredible familiar. "Where am I?" He asked out loud

"In the void after life." A voice said from behind him. Harry quickly turned pulling out his wand and aimed it to where he heard the voice. "Oh come now, put that away, it won't do anything to me anyways." The voice said as Harry saw who was talking, a tall figure who slipped from his sight as he looked. The man staid in the same place but Harry was unable to keep his eyes on the figure, it was like the man was under a continuous notice-me-not charm.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded "and why wouldn't my wand hurt you?"

"Who I am is simple, I am the Game Master or G.M. for short and as such your magic won't work on me." The being said as he pulled out a book from nowhere and tossed it to Harry "I have decided to give you a second chance at life in the form of a video game." The being said as Harry read the one word on the book that was thrown, Grimoire. "You see, I have seen your life and think that, you were fate's plaything. So I'm giving you a chance to change that."

"Wait just a second," Harry interrupted "I barely managed to survive the first time, and that was just because of ungodly amounts of luck, why would I want to risk any of that? People DIED, and you just want me to change that?!" He asked as he stared at the obviously insane being.

"Yes I want you to change your life. Your life sucked, plain and simple. I have the ability to give you something of a better life so I'm offering you the choice. I'll send you back to your first year, to give you a trail run of sorts, and at the end you gain three choices, to stop the 'game' and move on, to start the year over, or to move on to next year." The entity said as he looked down on Harry "That Grimoire that I gave you lists every spell you know, every potion you know how to do, and every person you know. Once you start the game it will list every perk, every quest, your party, will house your inventory, and is color coded, in other words, it does everything for you. Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Platinum for how well you know that item. Your friends tab has only four Platinums, Hermione, Hedwig, Dobby, and Hagrid."

"Hey" Harry said quickly "Why is Ron not that Platinum thing, and why do I only have four of them?"

"Ron was close but his betrayals landed him in the gold zone, so if you can stop them this time, he'll be upgraded. As to why you only have four Platinums, the answer is simple, you never got close enough to others for it to push them into Platinum. Moving on, you say that you won on luck, and that is so true that I want to physically harm you, mainly because you never prepared. Outside the Triwizard tournament and the Horcruxes hunt you almost never prepared for anything, not even your school work!"

Harry tried to interrupt but it was clear the Game Master wasn't stopping so just sat and listened.

"And on top of your own abysmal performance was the fact that the only two adults in your life who offered you information was a wrongly accused mass murderer who escaped the worst prison imaginable who probably had multiple problems after spending 12 years surrounded by soul sucking demons and a socially isolated werewolf who had more guilt problems than a nun. I have the ability to give you a second chance. I am NOT letting it pass by."

Harry was looking at the G.M. with slightly clouded eyes as he was forced to remember every time he didn't prepare for the next challenge and every time he put off his homework. Harry reacted on autopilot "Why should I try then if I'll won't prepare, let someone else do this then."

The G.M. sighed "Because you're the lynch pin. I could send back someone close to you but the problem is that you cut yourself off from too many people or didn't have enough time with them to develop anyone who could take this job. Plus you are one of the least obsessed individuals who I could choose from, and considering your unfortunately necessary obsession with Voldemort that's just sad." The entity flipped open the Grimoire to one of the Platinum pages and showed it to Harry "Hermione was one of your friends who became Platinum, this means that when you enter the game world you will have several perks that develop from Hermione, such as increased intelligence, better memory, and Hermione will actually listen to your argument without just blindsiding you. It also means that your friendship will develop faster than usual because she was in the platinum section. Everything in here that's labeled Gold gives you one or two perks, but everything that's Platinum gives you almost every possible perk related to that item. Plus I'm sending you back as a New Game + player so you could upgrade stuff from Bronze to Platinum giving you all the necessary abilities to make sure that you and your loved ones make it out alive and well."

The entity than looked straight into Harry's eyes "But remember this, this is your life, Live it, don't just try to survive but go on dates, do new things, be the bad guy if you have to, be the good guy, Hell, set fire to the sun, just make sure that you actually live out your life this time. That Grimoire will help you remember everyone you have ever met and even give information on everything you know about them so you can use it to find people before you would have originally, whether it be sitting by Neville on the train instead of Ron or going to Luna's house while visiting the burrow in second year, it's all your choice." As the Entity finished speaking Harry felt his eyes closing as he heard the music lull him to sleep.

As Harry awoke, he stared up at the ceiling of the second bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive. A place that had been bulldozed years after the war. "Bloody hell, I hope this is a dream." Harry got up from the raggedy bed, dislodging a book from his chest.

'Grimoire'

"It's not a dream." It was at this point that Harry discovered that he could yell so loud that it didn't actually make a sound. "Ok, that guy said that the book would help so let's see what it says." Harry muttered to himself as he opened the book, trying to calm down.

"_Hello Harry,_

_This is the introduction to your new Grimoire, I'll explain everything to you now so you don't freak out."_

'Too late' Harry thought

"_You are now 11 years old again and are back with the Dursleys. Good news, you won't be their long, you have one week before you head off to Hogwarts, which is good for you because I sealed all your knowledge of magic."_

Wait what. "_Because I sealed all your knowledge of magic." _

Now that Harry was thinking about it, he couldn't remember anything about what happened over the years since he learned magic. He quickly dove back into reading for some sort of explanation.

"_Sadly, I couldn't give you your memories because of things like the Sorting Hat or Voldemort with his Mind Reading. This book is protected by its own enchantments, including a very strong notice me not charm on it, to prevent anyone besides you from even remembering this book exists. You could wave it in front of Tom's face and he wouldn't notice it. _

_As you learn things again their corresponding page will open up, giving you back some of the knowledge you had before._

_Now I'll tell you about the most powerful thing about your new life. PERKS. Perks are rewards you've gotten for certain achievements. For example, Hedwig. Hedwig is one of your Platinum pages, meaning you get the most and best Perks in relation to her. This means that you can turn on a Perk that lets her be your Familiar, allowing you to literally see out of her eyes and have a better understanding of what she's saying. This is where things get super important._

_Once you activate a Perk, YOU CANNOT TURN IT OFF! This is really important because as the top Platinum Perk, is the ability to join you in game. They gain a connection to this book and their corresponding memories back, equal to what you know yourself."_

Harry stopped reading, dazed from what he was learning. 'I need to think'

**Review please.**


End file.
